


i think you're a jewel, i think you're a ruby

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri celebrate the former's birthday.





	i think you're a jewel, i think you're a ruby

**Author's Note:**

> this was for phichit week day 7 "birthday". happy birthday to the softest, best boy. 
> 
> enjoy!

Phichit's been in Detroit for nearly a year when it's his nineteenth birthday. He was eighteen and two months when he packed up and moved to the other side of the world just to have Celestino as his coach and broaden his horizons.

He has never felt like it was a bad decision— Celestino is an amazing coach, and he has the best friend ever there. His name is Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki, and Phichit might as well be in platonic love with him. He's a bit chubby and he wears glasses, and his anxiety prone personality just makes him more adorable.

Celestino lets him take the day off for his birthday, and Yuuri ends up getting away from training just to be with Phichit for a bit. Yuuri is older than him by three years, as Yuuri turns twenty-two November of this year and Phichit is just nineteen. It doesn't really bother him, but Yuuri has been kind of a big brother figure for the year he's been in Detroit.

When Phichit got there, Yuuri had shown him around town and helped him get used to college. Phichit knew, deep down, he'd end up dropping out in some moment to keep going with skating, but knowing something besides the ice felt wonderful. He knows most skaters spend all of their lives there, in their skates, not knowing anything else. And it saddens him— he wants to be more than the ice, more than his triple-double combinations and his step sequences.

Yuuri could've easily got some booze and gotten Phichit drunk as hell, but that wasn't the plan by any means. They know Celestino would kill them if Phichit turned up the next day with a hangover the size of Jupiter.

Instead of doing that, then, Yuuri comes to their shared apartment with a medium-sized chocolate cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHICHIT' written in white frosting. He gives it to Phichit and he swears he tears up.

"Thank you so much, Yuuri!" he exclaims, and Yuuri nods happily as he starts eating.

They eat in silence, Yuuri letting him have most of the cake as he chews at the corners, smiling at Phichit's abandon and love for the food.

"Where did you...?" Phichit starts, mouth full as he keeps eating and looking at Yuuri.

"It's from this one bakery across the street," Yuuri explains. "It wasn't especially expensive, though, so don't worry about that."

"I'm not worrying about that," Phichit counters after swallowing the food in his mouth. "But it's really sweet from you." He recalls his parents calling him at two in the morning while he was trying to sleep, as the time difference is so major they forgot about it and thought it'd be okay.

"Yeah, I guess," Yuuri says, shuffling awkwardly before sitting down in the bed, next to where Phichit is eating. "I hope you get to the Grand Prix soon, Phichit-kun."

Phichit smiles at the nickname; he could count the times Yuuri's called him -kun with one hand. He really likes it, it makes him feel like he's a big part of Yuuri's life. Like he's his little brother, in a way.

"I hope so," Phichit nods. "You too." Yuuri is closer to retirement than him, even if he still has a few seasons left, and he hopes the Japanese man will qualify for the next Grand Prix.

"Thank you." Yuuri smiles and when Phichit ends eating they go to the small, cramped living room and Yuuri turns on the CD player just to listen to American music.

I've noticed, people, they all have motives / different yet all the same / I fumble through every word that was spoken / and I barely knew your name

Phichit only vaguely knows the name of the lead singer, William Beckett, but he really likes The Academy Is. Yuuri has always stuck with music from his home country, and he's caught the older skater playing J-pop on his headphones more than once.

Yuuri fumbles with his jacket as he puts it in the back of a chair. He puts himself so Phichit can be the little spoon, and the Thai skater smiles before getting into Yuuri's warm embrace. Yuuri smells of something the younger one can't quite define, but Phichit could get lost in it nonetheless.

"I still don't get why you like TAI so much," Yuuri tells him for maybe the third time that week. He doesn't sound exasperated at all, just curious.

"His voice is great— also, have you ever seen William? He's a total twink."

"What does that mean?" Yuuri says, slightly narrowing his eyes. Yuuri might've been in Detroit for more time, but Yuuri still doesn't know all that much English slang.

"It's basically a gay term for young-looking, hairless and usually effeminate men."

Yuuri's eyes widen a little bit as he raises both of his eyebrows. "Wait, let me see a picture of him," he tells him. Phichit is glad to take his phone out of his pocket and show him a picture of 2006 William Beckett, long hair and androgynous features. "Oh my God, he is!"

Phichit laughs and nods, saying "see?". Yuuri starts rambling about how attractive the man looks when Phichit starts laughing and nudging for him to stop. Yuuri flushes deep red and bites his lip.

He wants to be Yuuri's friend forever as he laughs. Awkward silence covers them both as they're still spooning, Yuuri's arms awkwardly put at the sides.

"You're such a great friend," Phichit tells him to break the silence, not looking back at him as Yuuri puts one of his arms around his stomach.

"I-I try," Yuuri nods, and even without looking Phichit knows he's flushing deep red. It's cute, and Phichit's always found him cute, with every one of his mannerisms and his thick accent when he speaks English. He's heard him speak Japanese a few times, usually when he's calling his parents, and it's to die for.

Phichit smiles as he buries himself deeper into the other's embrace. It feels akin to romantic affection, even though it's never been. At college, Phichit always gets snide remarks about fucking the psychology major Yuuri Katsuki. No one knows they are roommates, or that they both are skaters.

Outside of the skating world, Yuuri and Phichit are normal people. They don't go to worldwide competitions, they say they were sick when they don't go to college for a few weeks. It works for them, to have a low profile.

When Phichit's eyes start to droop, Yuuri prods him with his hand on his belly. The Thai skater squeaks in surprise as he turns around. Yuuri is smiling, his eyes also tired as he hugs Phichit tightly.

"Happy birthday, Phichit-kun," he tells him for the second time that day. "And here's to many more."

Phichit prefers to be with his year-long friend to celebrate his birthday than throwing a bad party with classmates. And he's grateful he has a good friend to celebrate it with.


End file.
